The Vampire To Become
by Kag1156
Summary: INuyasha killed Kikyo to save Kagome. Now Naraku is running out of ideas. He sends a vampire to kill Inuyasha. But the vampire doesn't complete the missioin. Inuyasha's going through changes that are confusiing everyone. What did he do to Inuyasha!


When He Lies, I Cry The Vampire To BecomeChapter 1

Inuyasha scraped his bare feet against the rough dirt of the cemetery. "I don't care what your boss told you, you ain't disrupting the dead," he shot up, bringing his sword on the demon. It recoiled, only to swing it's giant tail at Inuyasha. Inuyasha flew back. He landed painfully on his back.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called. She hit the ground on her knees and looked over his wound. Barely a scratch. "Kagome, don't. Your arrow will only be returned at you," Kagome chewed on her lip and nodded. "Kirara!" she called. Kirara landed smoothly beside the two.

Kagome helped Inuyasha on her back. "We'll be back!" she shouted at the demon. He laughed, shooting into the ground. Kagome stared at the giant hole before noticing that Inuyasha had fallen unconscious.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered. Kagome gently laid him on Kirara and got on. She laid his head on her lap and smiled. He looked peaceful when he slept. "Why are you so bitter, anyway?" she asked herself more than him.

"Because I never had a family," Inuyasha whispered. Kagome, a little shocked, smiled. "You have me. And Shippo, Sango, and Miroku. Even Keade," she answered. Inuyasha squeezed her hand. "Promise you'll NEVER leave. Promise me, please," he pleaded. Kagome laughed, caressing his cheek. "Never. I promise," she said, looking into the air.

Night passed before Kagome could see Inuyasha. She braided her hair with nervousness in her veins. Everything just seemed so, tense. Inuyasha had blacked out after that. She didn't even know if the wounded hanyou remembered the passionate conversation they had shared.

Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open. He gazed at her with gold eyes. "What happened?" he whispered. Kagome smiled sadly. He didn't remember anything. He would never know she would be here for him. Through anything. Her heart snapped in two before standing up. The futon he laid on had soaked up most of the blood.

"Hey, where'd the blood come from?" Kagome asked suddenly. "Keade said something about scrapes all over my back and a gash from sliding across the dirt," he whispered tiredly.

Kagome hugged him. She knew in her heart, Inuyasha might remember their conversation.

Chapter 2

Kagome laid her head on Inuyasha's chest until he fell asleep. She even stayed there for a moment. "I just wish you remembered the conversation," she whispered. Inuyasha lifted up and wrapped his arm around her. Kagome's eyes widened as he pulled her on top of him. She stayed there uncomfortably.

Sango walked in. "Oh! Sorry I bothered you," she smiled. Kagome growled, "He pulled me onto him by accident. I'm kind of stuck, you mind?" Sango helped Kagome up. "Does he remember?" she asked once Sango had given Inuyasha some water and had gotten out of there.

Kagome sighed. "No. He doesn't even remember about part of the fight. Except the fact he rammed into the ground," she answered. Sango laced her arm in Kagome's. "Kagome, I'm sure it'll all come back to him in a few days. Give it some time. Wanna go torture Miroku?" Kagome nodded.

But when Sango dragged her towards the hut, she couldn't but feel a sense of disappointment.

Chapter 3

A month went by before Inuyasha had recovered. Kagome eagerly jumped into his hut and grabbed his hands, laughing. "Kagome, are you okay?" Inuyasha asked nervously. Kagome nodded. "Do you remember anything from before? Anything…important?" she asked, standing on her toes in his face.

But she ended up tumbling over and falling on top of him. "Uh, sorry," she blushed. They got up. "Okay. Kagome, I don't remember anything," Inuyasha replied. Kagome's shoulders sagged with depression. "Kagome?" Inuyasha picked her head up with his finger under her chin.

Kagome had tears in her eyes. She looked away. Wisps of her hair hit his face sharply when she turned away. "Kagome, what's wrong?" he asked again. "Inuyasha-," Kagome started.

"**Inuyasha**!" they heard Sango scream. Inuyasha and Kagome rushed out. Sango stood with her arms crossed in front of her and she looked angry. "Kikyo's here," she muttered. Inuyasha leaned to the right so he could take a look behind Sango.

Kikyo stood with her back to them. But her eyes watched him from the corner. "Kagome," Kikyo turned around. Her face was grim, but sad. "Naraku's sent me to kill you," she whispered. Inuyasha and Sango looked at Kagome. Kagome stood there with her mouth open and her eyes glued to Kikyo.

Chapter 4

Inuyasha slid in front of Kagome. "Kikyo, don't do it. Naraku is just using you. Killing Kagome isn't worth it," he said calmly. Kagome only backed up. The forest to the well was just a few feet away. If she could just turn and run away, she could get to the well.

But Kikyo jumped over Inuyasha and landed in front of Kagome. Kagome screamed. Kikyo took out her bow and arrows, staring dead straight at Kagome. Kagome waited for the impact. It never came. Kagome opened her eyes to see Kikyo on the ground.

She had tears in her eyes, gazing up at Inuyasha. He was staring at Kikyo, his hand out in front of him. It was covered in blood. Kagome gasped, noticing tears in his eyes. "Inuyasha," she whispered. He looked at her.

"Inuyasha," Sango repeated. She looked from Inuyasha, to Kagome and decided to go find Miroku. Kagome stepped towards Inuyasha. She was watching him. Suddenly, he hit his knees. That provoked Kagome to move faster.

"I killed her, Kagome. She's dead," he whispered, sounding helpless. Kagome nodded. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He turned and hugged her fully. Kagome was surprised


End file.
